


Good Morning, Wife

by Njaybird



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: Set in Shadow of Night, but is it really a spoiler? C'mon, you knew where things were heading for these two! ;) Matthew and Diana continue consummating their marriage the morning after the 1590 wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up slowly, my consciousness gently returning after a deep, satisfying sleep. Sun was already streaming into the room. Disoriented for a moment, I shifted slightly, trying to remember the previous night. The vampire at my back shifted, too, his arms tightening around my waist and his nose burrowing into my hair. _Ah, yes._ The previous night came back to me in a rush: the feast, the dancing...and the long, glorious night of lovemaking. Finally feeling Matthew inside me had moved something cosmic into place, and the chain forged between us felt strong and vibrant this morning. I blinked my eyes open and could see the remains of my poor wedding dress still scattered on the floor.

“Good morning, wife,” Matthew purred in my ear. I reached back to cup his face as his lips began to move along my neck and jaw.

“Good morning, husband.”

Matthew’s chest rumbled at that, and I felt a rush of arousal as his hand moved to my breast, his lips continuing their work on my neck. He let his teeth graze my skin, gently—just enough to shoot pleasure down my spine. “How would you like to spend the day, _mon coeur_?” he asked between kisses. I had a few ideas, most of them involving the hard cock already pressing against my pelvis, but I decided to play the game.

“Hmm...” I feigned, resting my head against his shoulder. “I thought I might go for a run. Take a shower. Be in the Bodleian by— _oof_!” My husband had thrown me onto my back and positioned himself over me, his hands pressing into the soft mattress on either side of my face. I grinned, thrilled that I had pushed the limits of his usually endless patience.

“You will be the death of me,” he smiled, looking down at me. His kiss was slow, loving, and thorough, as if he might stop time and banish all thoughts of the twenty-first century from my mind.

It worked. I was lost in his touch and taste. Before long my legs were opening under him in invitation. He answered with a moan, his lips dropping to brush behind my earlobe. I gasped and arched my back, pressing my body against his, and I felt him smile against my neck. “Always so impatient,” he chided, letting his right hand slide down my side. The whispering touch of his fingers left a trail of ice, and then fire.

“Because you’re such a tease,” I whined, thrusting against him to make my point.

“Careful, witch,” he growled, raising an eyebrow at me.

I smiled innocently, “Or what?”

He answered by turning me onto my stomach and thrusting inside me at the same time. One hand gripped my hip and the other held me up so that my back was flush against his chest. I gasped, a wave of pleasure washing over me. It was so, so good, and it wasn’t enough. His fingers lazily teased one nipple, but he refused to move his lower body. I braced myself against the ornate headboard and groaned with pleasure and frustration.

“What have I said about rushing, _ma lionne_?” He withdrew almost all the way before sliding back in, so slow it was almost painful. He nosed along my hairline, inhaling my scent. “We have all the time we need, and more. Even Philippe won’t interrupt us today.”

I snorted. “Your father is the last person I want to think about right now.”

He laughed. “I shall have to distract you, then.”

I could feel him still smirking and was about to say something about unflattering about vampires when Matthew finally began to move within me. I exhaled with relief and left my head drop back onto his shoulder, pleasure flooding my senses. Matthew buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply, my scent spurring him to thrust deeper and faster. It was perfect: every stroke reached exactly the right spot inside me, his balls smacking against my clit in time with the rhythm of his hips. I groaned, the pleasure almost too much.

My hand rose up to cover my mouth as I screamed through my first orgasm, but Matthew stopped me: “Let them hear you,” he growled in my ear. I roared his name, the sound reverberating around the stone walls of the tower.

Chasing his own release, Matthew increased the speed and power of his thrusts. He let my torso fall forward and held my hips with both hands, each movement a jolt of pleasure so intense I was almost sobbing. Behind me, Matthew was clearly losing control. The sound of my name echoing around the room, as his had moments before, was enough to tip me into bliss for the second time.

I swear I lost consciousness for a second because the next thing I knew, a very smug and satisfied Matthew was scooping me up and settling me back under the covers. He wrapped me in his arms and inhaled deeply. I nuzzled into his strong chest, still reverberating from what had to be the best sex of my life so far. 

"Now, my love," he ventured, when my pulse had steadied somewhat, "I can't arrange a shower, but I can call for a hot bath. What do you say?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that," I groaned, stretching up to kiss him. "We could get up to all kinds of trouble in a bath."


	2. Trouble in the Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Matthew and Diana have some fun in their bath ;)

“This was a _very_ good idea,” I sighed, sinking lower into the tub.

“I’m glad you think so,” Matthew replied, his hands moving up to massage my shoulders. I hummed and let my head fall back against him. We had managed to fit in a second round while the water for the bath was heating – I’d never been so grateful for sixteenth-century technology. Now, relaxing in the warm water, with Matthew’s strong hands on my back and my thighs still tingling from earlier, my thoughts strayed to future possibilities...

Matthew sensed where my mind was going instantly. “ _Dieu,_ Diana,” he whispered into my ear, “you can’t possibly want more already?”

“What can I say? My husband’s a hottie,” I teased, running my hands up and down his legs.

“And my wife is insatiable,” he chuckled. “Even vampires need rest occasionally.” He relaxed back against the tub as my hands continued to move along his legs. I relaxed, too, letting his strong body take my weight and relishing the feeling on floating in the warm water. We lay that way for several minutes, eyes closed, until I felt his cock start to fill again.

I grinned. “Finished resting?”

“Definitely,” he growled, bending his head to nibble at my earlobe. I gripped the sides of the tub and started to move my hips against his, slowly, the water allowing me to slip and slide across his growing arousal. He moaned softly into my shoulder as his hands moved down to wrap around my waist, pressing the length of my torso against his. One thumb stroked gently at the underside of my breast, and the other hand dipped lower, teasing along my inner thigh. I sighed his name, angling my hips in an attempt to get his hand to go where I wanted it.

He gripped my hip and held me still. “No rushing,” he chided, tightening his hold when I tried to wriggle away. His other hand continued its lazy strokes under my breast. I whined and arched my back, craning my neck to beg for a kiss. He complied, giving me the kind of slow, thorough kiss that had completely hypnotised me the first time he brought me to Sept-Tours.

“How do you do that?” I asked, when it became necessary to come up for air.

“Do what?” The hand on my hip relaxed slightly, and his thumb started stroking along the top of my thigh.

“Drive me wild with just a kiss.” I stretched up for another, giving him a chance to repeat the performance. Instead, he turned me in his arms so that I was facing him, straddling his hips with my arms draped over his shoulders. Water sloshed dangerously against the sides of the tub.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he murmured, nosing along my jaw line.

“Maybe it’s magic.”

I reached down to grip the hard length pressing against my belly. I heard his breath catch and felt his heart thump. I lifted myself up onto my knees and guided him towards my entrance, letting just the tip inside. His eyes closed, and his mouth fell open, a soft moan escaping. I rose up again and took another inch inside on my way back down.

“Diana –” He said my name like a oath, begging and warning me in the same breath.

“Yes, my love?” I purred, sinking down just a bit further this time. He answered me with a growl. I was enjoying testing the boundary, seeing how far I could get before he took back control.

In one swift thrust, I took all of him inside me and pressed his face into my breasts. As I started to move, he let out muffled sounds of pleasure, his eager mouth finding one nipple, then the other. My fingers dug into his neck and shoulders, using his strong body as leverage. When he raised his eyes to mine, I locked my mouth onto his, never letting up my pace. He hummed against my lips, his hands drifting down to grip my backside and help me move. His vampire strength took over, and I let him set the pace as I continued to bounce up and down.

“Touch me,” I whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide and dark as I grabbed one of his hands and guided it down my front, coming to rest where our bodies were joined. I was so close, my heart hammering in my ears, the pleasure so intense my toes were beginning to curl.

“That’s it,” he breathed, “ _Yes_. Show me how you like it.” I fit his index finger against my clit, encouraging him to stroke in time with our thrusts.

My head fell back, a loud moan escaping. “Matthew – _fuck,_ Matthew – I’m –”

“Come for me, Diana,” he cried, “Come _with_ me.”

We held each other as the tremors rumbled through our bodies, our final thrusts a mutual expression of absolute love, satisfaction, and pleasant exhaustion.

When I could lift my head again, I gasped. The room was completely drenched – the flagstone floor, the wall hangings, even some of the furniture. We’d been so caught up in our lovemaking, we hadn’t worried about the water splashing or overflowing the tub.

Matthew didn’t seem concerned, “This is why God invented towels,” he joked, dropping a kiss on my brow. “And nothing in here is irreplaceable. I’ll call down for some extras – once I can trust my legs.”

I feigned a shocked expression: “Have I incapacitated the great and fearsome Matthew de Clairmont?”

He laughed and pulled me closer, “Not quite, _mon coeur_.”

“Hmm,” I mused. “Then I suppose I’ll have to try harder next time.”

 


	3. Lunch in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana needs to eat...and so does Matthew ;)

After the morning’s excitement, I found myself feeling sleepy.

“Take a nap,” Matthew advised. “I’ll still be here when you wake.” He scooped me into his arms and settled me into bed. He kissed me between my brows, leaving his pleasant scent of cinnamon and cloves in my nostrils. I was asleep before he could pull away.

I awoke some time later to a cool hand brushing my hair away from my face. My handsome vampire was curled up beside me in the bed, cradling my sleepy form. I sighed and cuddled closer to him, unwilling to open my eyes just yet.

“I know, _mon coeur_ ,” he whispered in my ear, “but you’ve not eaten today, and Chef has sent up lunch for you.”

The prospect of hot food convinced me it was time to get up. I stretched luxuriously, noticing the way that Matthew’s gaze strayed to my breasts as I arched my back. His snowflake stare had my nipples hardening, and I saw his eyes widen at the realization. I took mercy on him and reached across to give him a lingering kiss. His spicy taste made my head spin – but then my stomach gurgled. I really was hungry.

“Come on,” he said, nipping at my lower lip. “Time to eat something. I need you to keep up your strength,” he winked. “Besides, Marthe would never forgive me if she found out I’d kept you from a meal.” I grinned, and he helped me to my feet.

\--

Chef had outdone himself: a veritable feast greeted me in Matthew’s study. My eyes were wide as saucers taking in the spread.

“How many people does Chef think are eating?” I exclaimed, dazzled by the platters full meat, cheese, fruit, and fresh bread. I immediately tore a piece off of the crusty loaf in front of me, moaning contentedly as I chewed. My husband laughed and sat down with a glass of wine while I piled a plate high. While I ate, we recapped the highlights of the wedding celebrations.

“I still say you’re a better dancer than your father,” I mused when my plate was finally empty.

“And I still say that’s because you wouldn’t let him lead,” Matthew chuckled, reaching out to take my hand across the table. He brushed his thumb across my knuckles, and the casual gesture seemed to confirm what I had already suspected.

“You wanted your father’s blessing for our relationship, didn’t you? Is that why you waited until last night to—”

“Diana,” he said sharply.

“When we found the page from Ashmole 782, and my mother’s note – it’s not that I wasn’t sure about you before that, but it was nice, somehow, to know that my parents approved.” I paused, gauging my husband’s reaction. He was looking intently into his wine, but he hadn’t let go of my hand. I continued, “I know being back here, being with your father again, has been difficult. But it’s healed something in you, too.” A silence stretched between us, Matthew’s hand gripping mine.

“ _Te absolvo_ ,” he murmured at last, without meeting my eyes. “I wasn't waiting for Philippe's blessing. But I hadn’t realized how desperately I needed his forgiveness.”

I stood and came around the table to his side. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I cradled his head against my abdomen. He sighed, pulling me closer. We stayed there for several long moments, until Matthew turned his face to place a soft kiss against my stomach. Instinctively, my fingers threaded into his thick, dark hair, encouraging him to continue. He nosed along my torso, the coolness of his skin pleasant through the thin fabric of my night rail. Finding the arm of the chair impeding his progress, my husband snarled and, with lighting fast movements, changed our positions so that I was sitting in the deep chair while he knelt at my feet.

He kissed the inside of my knees, each in turn, and began working his way up my right leg. I leaned back, a low moan escaping. For once, Matthew didn’t insist on teasing me or drawing out our foreplay. The moment his mouth reached the apex of my thighs, he pursued my climax single-mindedly. He suckled gently at my swollen clit, alternating feather-light nips and strong swipes of his tongue. I groaned and rolled my hips against his busy mouth. He granted my unspoken request, slipping two fingers inside me and curling them in the way he knew would have me begging for more.

“Matthew,” I cried, “please—”

One final, coordinated flick of his tongue and his wrist, and I was gone, my legs spasming around his shoulders and his name falling from my lips like a prayer. He drank up my pleasure greedily, never letting up until I had collapsed, boneless, into the chair.

Matthew gave me no time to recover before he had me off my feet and laid out on his desk.

“Hold on,” he growled, moving one hand to support my lower back and using the other to guide himself inside me. I keened, the pleasant stretch of him almost too much. His hungry eyes held mine, my hands cupping his face as he began to move. We moaned in unison, the slide of hard coldness against wet heat intoxicating. He set a relentless pace, chasing that feeling over and over again.

I let my head fall back, my hands gripping his strong shoulders, and he took the invitation kiss and nip along my neck and collarbone. When I felt his teeth graze my nipple, my second climax hit me all at once. Somewhere in the haze of pleasure, I heard Matthew cry my name and felt him collapse against me.

We came back to ourselves slowly, Matthew staying buried inside me for as long as possible. When he did finally pull away, I whined at the loss, and he smiled.

“Greedy,” he teased, dropping a kiss on the tip of my nose.

“I am," I replied. "I will always be greedy for you.” 


	4. Je suis à toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky two chapters in one weekend! Had time and inspiration, so I thought I'd have some fun :) Enjoy!

Back in our bedroom, Matthew wrapped me in blankets against the December cold before leaping enthusiastically into bed beside me. The impact when he landed on the mattress bounced me in my soft cocoon, and I giggled. My husband folded me in his arms and smiled into the crown of my head, inhaling deeply to take in my scent.

“Ah, _mon coeur_ ,” he breathed. “I have never been so happy.” Matthew’s fingers twined in my hair as he pulled me closer to him. We held each other tightly, breathing together, letting the power of our feelings for each other flow between us unspoken. After several long beats of his heart, Matthew tipped my face up to meet his and brought his lips to mine.

The kiss began slow and luxurious. We took our time, enjoying the freedom and leisure to make out like teenagers. After last night and this morning, there was no longer any urgency to our intimacy, and we returned to the joy of exploring and discovering each other’s body. I sighed happily against Matthew’s mouth, my lips parting. I felt a rumbling deep in my vampire’s chest just as his tongue swiped across my bottom lip, begging me to let him in. I complied eagerly, running my own tongue along the roof of his mouth. He moaned, the vibrations running pleasantly across my lips. I answered him with a nip to his lower lip, which was swollen with kissing. He tugged on my hair, giving him access to mouth along my jaw and neck

Our hands began to wander, finding the secret places we knew so well by now. For all of my frustration with Matthew’s insistence on delaying the consummation of our marriage, I had to admit that he had been right about one thing: I now knew his body as well as I knew my own. It was intimacy on a level I had never experienced before. I savoured each soft gasp and deep moan that I now knew how to elicit from him. I loved knowing that a run of fingertips along his spine made him tremble, and that a well-timed pull on his hair eroded his usually endless patience.

My husband continued sucking and nipping at my neck, knowing how the feel of his mouth there – especially with his new beard – drove me mad with want. I sighed his name as he swiped his tongue along my collarbone, finishing with a lingering kiss to my shoulder before lifting his eyes to mine. I saw deep desire in them. With his reddened lips and dark eyes, he looked every inch a vampire. I had never wanted him more.

I lifted my hand to stroke his face. He leaned into my palm, turning his head to kiss my wrist as it moved past. I gasped, surprised that such a chaste gesture had my blood singing. I pulled him to me again, welcoming the taste and feel of his lips, teeth, and tongue. I let one hand slide down his front, gasping when I met his hard cock. He groaned into my mouth, his forehead resting against mine. I wrapped my fingers around him and stroking once, twice before he covered my hand with his and encouraged me toward a faster pace.

“Diana – _Dieu_ – oh, Diana – ”

Hearing Matthew – the Renaissance prince, the spy, the ancient vampire – fall apart under my hands was unspeakably erotic. My husband sensed my growing arousal and guided my hand away so that he could lay me onto my back and pin my arms above my head.

“My turn,” he growled, holding my arms in place with one hand and letting the other move down my side, grazing my breast along the way. I sighed happily, arching into his touch. He smirked and dipped his head to capture my nipple, briefly, before resting his chin on my sternum and looking up at me.

I smiled, “Yes, my love?”

“You said once that you would rather have just one moment with me than a lifetime with someone else,” he whispered, eyes dark. I nodded. It had been my first visit to Sept-Tours, and the first night we had spent in bed together. “At the time I didn’t understand how one moment could ever be enough,” he continued, “but after today, I think I finally know what you meant.”

Before I could reply, he had returned his mouth to my nipple and slipped two fingers inside me. I cried out in pleasure. Matthew smiled against the side of my breast and continued his work, stroking and sucking in exquisite harmony. When I began to resist his hold on my wrists, longing to touch him, he guided my hand down to meet his and encouraged me to touch myself along with him. The thought alone had me close to the edge, and the feel of our fingers twined inside me was pure bliss, each tap and stroke pulling uncontrolled sounds of pleasure from my throat.

At the edge of climax, I moaned his name, and heard him murmur something in French that I didn’t quite catch. He looked up at me again, his eyes smoky with desire, before withdrawing our hands. I whimpered, desperate to feel him inside me again. Matthew didn’t leave me wanting for long: he slipped one hand under my bottom and brought our bodies together with one swift move. His lips captured mine again as he rocked against me. He started slowly, letting me feel the full length of him on each thrust. My back arched, and my fingers dug into his strong back.

“Matthew, I need – please –” I was so, so close, if only Matthew would just –

As if reading my mind, my husband lifted my hips to change the angle and picked up his pace. It was perfect. He dropped his head to plant a kiss behind my ear, and I was tumbling into ecstasy. Matthew continued his desperate pace as I screamed through my orgasm. The pleasure was so intense that I was still shaking with it when Matthew found his release a moment later. He buried his face in my breasts, muffling his shouts in the soft flesh. I reached out to cradle his head in my hand, my fingers stroking through his hair as we both came down.

After a moment, he turned his head, putting his ear to my heart. “ _Je suis à toi. Tout mon coeur est à toi_ ,” he murmured.

“And I am yours, my love,” I replied, holding him to me.


	5. Breakfast?

As the sun rose the next morning, Matthew had me pinned against the wall beside the entrance to our bedroom, my hands twisted into his dark hair and our mouths locked together. We’d made an attempt to join the household for breakfast, but had only gotten as far as hose and shirt for him, and linen shift for me, before our desire for each other banished any thoughts of leaving the room. Now, with the ankle-length garment rucked up around my hips and Matthew’s hard cock sliding against me, I wondered why we had even considered it in the first place.

My husband’s hands tightened around my hips when I tried to press myself more firmly against him. He growled against my lips, urging me not to rush him. I knew that Matthew liked to be in control—but my own patience was running thin this morning. I trailed my hands down his body, slowly, taking in every ripple of muscle under his soft shirt. He sighed against my mouth, relaxing slightly. There was the opening I needed. With speed even a vampire might envy, I took advantage of his distraction to drop to my knees and wrap one hand around him.

“Diana—“

“Shh. Let me take care of you for once.” I stroked up and down, to let him know I was serious. He gasped.

“I won’t be able to control myself if you—“

I cut him off with a lick along his full length. He cradled the back of my head in one hand and inhaled slowly, eyes closed. I moved my hand up and down again before sucking just the tip into my mouth. He let out a strangled cry as I flicked out my tongue along the underside of his shaft and swirled it around the tip. One hand tightened in my hair and the other formed a fist at his side as I worked my way down, taking in more and more of him. When I’d gone as far as I could manage, I pressed the flat of my tongue against him and slid back up to the tip, following my mouth with my hand. Matthew’s fist connected with the wall above me as I repeated the action, and he cried out, giving over to the feeling of my hot mouth on his cool length.

I found a rhythm, building on what I’d learned from all our bundling. I let my free hand wander, gripping his hip, stroking along the backs of his legs, and cupping his balls in turn. He was trembling now and leaning his weight against the wall, the effort of staying upright almost too much. My name fell from his lips over and over like a prayer, interspersed with curses in languages both familiar and unfamiliar. Despite all our time getting to know each other’s bodies, I hadn’t taken him standing up like this before. I had never felt as powerful as I did in that moment, seeing Matthew—my strong, solid Matthew—struggling to remain standing, overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Diana— _Dieu_ , Diana, I can’t —“

 _Let go_ , I whispered into his mind, hoping he could hear me. _Give me everything._

He came with a roar, the sound echoing around the room. I drank him down as he collapsed against the wall, bracing himself with both hands. Once I slid gently off of his still-swollen cock, he fell to his knees and had me in his arms before I could draw breath, his nose buried in my hair.

“You will be the death of me,” he whispered.

“So you’ve said,” I replied with a smug smile.

“Don’t get too cocky, Mistress Roydon.”

“Or what?”

He answered by laying me back onto the floor and latching his mouth onto my sex. I moaned, the coolness of his lips and tongue a welcome relief against the aching heat there. He set to work immediately, alternating quick flicks of his tongue against my clit with long, languorous swipes that had me wailing. Matthew knew exactly how to make me scream and beg for release, and he played my body like a master musician.

When he sensed my climax approaching, he slowed. I whimpered, and he hummed contentedly against me, the vibrations sending a pleasant shiver down my spine.

“Matthew,” I cried, “please—“

In answer, he slid two fingers inside me. I bucked against his hand and mouth, desperate for more. His eyes looked up to meet mine as he began to move, but I couldn’t hold his gaze for long: one perfectly coordinated curl of his fingers and flick of his tongue had my eyes rolling back in my head and his name reverberating around the room. I threw my head back and reached down to twine my hands in his hair. My husband took pity on me, increasing the pace of his fingers and sucking hard on my clit.

“Fuck, yes, Matthew—“

I was shaking from head to foot, my toes curling and my legs spasming as Matthew coaxed me through the waves of pleasure. When I could finally open my eyes, he looked deeply satisfied.

“Alright, _mon coeur_?” he asked with a grin.

All I could manage was a soft “Mmhm,” but he didn’t seem to mind. Before I knew it, he had his back against the wall, cradling me to his chest. He chuckled softly.

“What?” I asked, wanting to be in on the joke.

“Chef just dropped off a breakfast tray downstairs.”


	6. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to everyone who requested a scene with Diana in charge. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait on this chapter. I've actually just returned from my own honeymoon! Hopefully you think the wait was worth it ;) I definitely didn't get any new ideas for this fic while I was away, oh no...

After breakfast, Matthew and I spent some time reading in his library, which was ridiculously well-stocked even in 1590. When I snuck a glance at my husband, he looked like a Renaissance painting, nude and relaxed in his high-backed chair. Suddenly, an idea flitted across my mind. I smiled mischievously, and Matthew looked up at me.

“What is it?” he asked, eyes playful.

“You’ll see…” I stood and headed for the stairs. “Don’t move – I’ll be right back.” 

My husband chuckled indulgently and returned to his book. I shot to the bedroom, rifled through my trunk, and returned with a pair of hose in my hands. Matthew’s eyes lifted again when I reached the doorway, one eyebrow arched.

“What are those for? I hope you’re not planning to get dressed already.”

“Certainly not. They’re for a little game I’d like to play,” I teased, strolling across the room to him. “Now put your book away.”

Matthew wasn’t used to taking orders from anyone, especially not in his own rooms, and he held my gaze for a moment before marking his place and putting the book to one side. His arms rested on the chair’s armrests—perfect. I straddled his hips, slotting my legs through the chair’s open sides, and draped the stockings around his neck. 

“I like your game so far,” he purred, reaching to grasp my hips and pull me more firmly against him. 

“Not so fast,” I replied, moving his hands back to the armrests. His eyebrow arched, but he didn’t try to stop me. I rolled my hips as a reward for his good behaviour. He groaned, gripping the arms of the chair. 

His chin tipped up so that he could look me in the eye. When he spoke, his voice had a dark edge: “What are the rules of this game, _mon coeur_?”

I smiled, “I’m so glad you asked.” I slid the hose from around his neck, letting the soft fabric slide along his skin. He gasped, and I couldn’t resist bending down to kiss him. When his hands began to stray again, however, I forced myself to focus on the task at hand. I broke away and used the soft wool hose to tie Matthew’s wrists to the arms of the chair. 

He chuckled softly as I worked. “You know how easily I could break these restraints, don’t you?” 

“I do,” I said, completing the knots on his right hand. “But that’s not the point. The point, my love, is to find out how long you can resist breaking free and taking back control.” 

Matthew’s chest rumbled, and his eyes turned black. I finished tying up his left side and cupped his face in my hands. His fingers flexed, and I smiled. He was already struggling. 

“If I recall correctly,” I said, tracing the line of his jaw with one finger, “you’ve done something similar to me many times before. I may not have a vampire’s strength to hold your hands in place, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get to even the score.”

I could feel his erection growing beneath me now, and his eyes were alight with desire. I rolled my hips against him again. He growled low in his chest, his head dropping back against the chair. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were enjoying this,” I whispered into his ear, grinding against him again. “Do you like it when I take control, Matthew? Do you like being in a witch’s power?” He groaned and bucked his hips up against mine. His knuckles were white on the arms of the chair as he struggled to stay still. I held onto the high back of the chair and raised myself up so that my breasts were level with his mouth. He reached out desperately as I teased him, brushing my hard nipples against lips but never getting close enough to allow him to latch on properly. I felt little shivers of arousal each time his lips, teeth, and tongue grazed my breasts, but I wasn’t willing to give him what he wanted just yet.  

Keeping my nipples just out of his reach, I snaked one hand down his strong chest and wrapped it around his hard cock. He cried out then, and I sensed the muscles in his arms tensing.

“Giving in so soon?” I teased, letting my fingers run up and down his length. 

“Diana—”  

I silenced him with a kiss, long and deep. When his tongue fought for the dominance that the rest of his body wasn’t allowed, I nipped him on the lip and pulled away. His eyes were glassy with desire. 

“What is it you always say about rushing?” I asked, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth, before I dove in to kiss him again. One hand moved back to his cock, pumping him in earnest now, as the other twined in his hair and pulled. He made a strangled sound into my mouth.

“Tell me what you want, my love,” I murmured against his lips. “Say the word and it’s yours.”

“I need – _ah –_ need to feel you – need to be inside you”

I didn’t make him ask twice. I adjusted my position and slid him inside me, taking mercy on both of us. We moaned together, our foreheads resting against each other, our mouths a breath apart. I started to rock against him, slowly at first, relishing the feel of him. I sighed happily and ran my fingers through his hair again, drawing breathy sounds of pleasure from his throat.

But his control was starting to crumble. I could feel his muscles straining with the effort of keeping his hands in place, resisting the need to touch, to hold. Finally, when I shifted so that my breasts were once again teasing against his face, the thread snapped. I heard a tearing sound, and then felt his arms around me, cushioning the impact, at the same moment that my back connected with the panelled wall opposite. Matthew roared and thrust into me again, his hands moving frantically over my body as if they couldn’t decide where to touch first. At last, he settled one hand between my shoulder blades, his strong arm holding me in place, while the other hand drifted down to my clit. I whimpered, grasping his shoulders.

“You like this, witch?” he teased, echoing my earlier taunt. All I could do was moan in reply as he set a desperate pace, thrusting hard against me. His arm around my back protected me from slamming into the wall as the fingers on my clit stroked, tapped, and circled, drawing me to the edge of pleasure before pulling back again. I was practically sobbing by the time Matthew met my eyes and demanded, “Come with me, Diana.”

I saw stars. Someone was screaming – me, him, both of us? My legs spasmed around his waist, his fingers dug into my back and hip. We collapsed in a heap on the floor, both of us spent and satisfied.

 

“Wow,” I rasped, as soon as I could speak. “That was –”

He hummed in agreement. “When you have control of your power, we’re doing this again,” he smiled against my brow, “ _without_ ruining a perfectly good pair of hose.”


	7. Never Enough

We were cuddled in bed with a book each and a fire roaring, when a shadow crossed my mind. Matthew noticed instantly, looking up with concern in his eyes.

“What is it, _mon coeur_?”

“It’s nothing,” I replied hastily. “Just a passing thought, that’s all.”

He didn’t look convinced, but returned to his book. When the thought had not passed after a few more minutes, he abandoned his reading and pulled me to him, after gently prying my own book from my hands and carefully marking the page for me.

“I can practically _hear_ you thinking,” he murmured into the top of my head. “What’s going on in there?”

I sighed. It wasn’t a conversation I was particularly looking forward to, but I supposed we needed to have it sooner or later. I snuggled closer to him, and he wove one hand into my hair as he waited for me to speak.

“You’ve been alive for such a long time,” I began, without meeting his eyes, “and you’ve met so many people and done so many things – aren’t you going to be bored with me? Eventually?”

He sat up and turned to face me so quickly that I was almost dizzy. “Bored with you?” His hands cupped my face, his thumbs stroking along my jaw. The worry in his eyes made my heart jump into my throat. “ _Dieu,_ Diana. You are my mate – my soul, my life – and beyond that you’re a brilliant scholar and a powerful witch who has yet to realise even a tenth of her potential – it will take me lifetimes to even begin to know and understand you in all of the ways that I want to.”

This was going to be even more awkward than I expected. I blushed, and dropped my gaze. “I meant, uh – sexually?”

He froze, his hands still on my face. I heard his heart thump, hard. After a moment, he sat back and ran his hands through his hair until it stood on end. Never a good sign.

“Are you really worried about that?” he said at last, with something like sadness in his voice.

“No – I mean, not really.” I chewed my lip, “But once I’d thought it, it was hard to dismiss. You’ve had so much time to…experiment and try things, and I—” 

“I’ve told you before,” he interrupted, taking my hands in his, “making love is about intimacy, not about particular acts or positions. That’s not what makes it good. It’s the connection with another person, knowing that you’re as close to them as it’s possible to be. I’ve certainly had my wilder periods,” he grinned wickedly, “but the mechanics are what’s least important to me.”

He bent down and kissed me gently, until I started to relax into the cool touch of his lips. 

“If you’re curious,” he went on, “I’d be happy to show you a few things I’ve enjoyed in the past once we return to surgical-grade silicone and modern lubricants. You don’t want to get anywhere near sixteenth-century sex toys, trust me. And we already know there are one or two things we want to experiment with once you have better control of your power,” he said, with a mischievous gleam in his eye, “But you, my love, could never bore me.” 

To prove his point, he guided my hand down between our bodies, where he was already hard again. I gasped and wrapped my fingers around his length, basking in the satisfied groan this drew from him. 

His hand snuck up to cup my breast, and he let his mouth roam along my jaw. His other arm encircled my waist and pulled me to him, our mouths meeting in a fierce kiss. I moaned softly as the length of our bodies came into contact, wondering again how he could drive me wild with such simple touches.

“Do you see?” he asked, reaching up to brush back a lock of my hair. “I can’t imagine ever having enough of you.” 

In answer, I pulled him to me again for a deep kiss. One hand continued working on his cock as the other twined in his thick, dark hair. He growled, nipping at my lower lip just the way I liked. 

At my soft sound of pleasure, he adjusted our position so that he was leaning against the headboard with me on his lap, my legs around his waist. His hands roamed across my back and hips as we continued to kiss, lingering briefly on the star and crescent moon carved between my shoulder blades. I flicked my tongue across the roof of his mouth, and he tightened his arms around me, pulling me into a protective embrace. 

“You are mine,” Matthew whispered in my ear, “my whole heart. My very soul. Never doubt that.” 

“I am yours.” I could barely form words now that he was kissing from my earlobe down to my collarbone, “And you are mine.” 

I pulled possessively on his hair, bringing his face back up to meet my eyes. His chest rumbled, and his hand swept around the curve of my hips, landing between my thighs. I bucked against him in response, but his other arm held me fast. My mouth dropped open in a silent scream of pleasure as he started to move his fingers, very gently, against my clit. It was maddening — soft, slow, just enough to set my body alight and yet not enough, not nearly enough — I cried out in pleasure, frustration, need, begging him not to stop. 

“No rushing,” he murmured against my mouth, “I’m not nearly done with you yet.” As his fingers continued to move against me, he trailed kisses down my neck and shoulders — achingly, frustratingly slow — until he reached my breast. Matthew’s cool tongue flicked across the nipple and took it into his mouth, drawing the flat of his teeth against the sensitive bud before sucking, hard. My hands tightened in his hair, an almost animal sound tearing from my throat. He hummed contentedly, mouth still full, as my climax took me. 

Matthew worked me gently through, whispering sweet nothings against my neck as I came down. When I was ready for more, he brought my hand back down to his rock-hard shaft as he slipped two fingers inside me. We moved together, foreheads touching, a breath apart, until I could wait no longer. My husband didn’t protest when I used his strong shoulders for leverage to slide his cock inside me. 

My head fell back as Matthew buried his face in my breasts. The stretch, the feel of him was almost too much, still, even after the past two days of lovemaking. For a few moments, I could do nothing more than bask in the rightness of this feeling, the sense that this was home, this was where we belonged. 

Matthew’s hands moving down my sides brought me back to myself, his strong grip on my hips encouraging me to move. I thrust against him, gratified by the groan that rumbled up from his chest. I pulled his hair again as I picked up my pace, and felt his heart beat against mine, once, before a feral growl escaped his lips. 

Suddenly, I was on my back, Matthew’s weight pressing me into the mattress. He tucked one of my legs around his waist and lifted the other over his shoulder as he thrust into me again, the change in angle sending fresh shocks of pleasure through my body. I moaned, trying desperately to pull him closer with my legs. One of his strong hands pinned mine above my head, and he held fast to my leg with the other, his arm wrapped around my knee and long fingers splayed across my thigh. He looked exquisite — his hair falling into his face, his lips swollen from kissing, and eyes dark with desire — as he began to move within me. I arched my back against him, begging for more. 

“ _Dieu_ , Diana,” he breathed, dropping his mouth to move along my collarbones and the tops of my breasts, “Fuck, yes—”

“Matthew, please, I’m — ”

“Yes, yes, Diana — ” 

I saw stars, galaxies exploding behind my eyes as we came together, Matthew’s final thrusts drawing out the tremors that ripped through me. 

We lay entwined for a long time afterward, reluctant to break the spell of our lovemaking. Matthew’s fingers brushed through my hair, his lips moving softly against my ear. I held him to me, not yet ready to let go of the moment. 


	8. Chapter 8

It snowed overnight, leaving tiny drifts on the tower windows and a blanket of white over the world outside. I awoke before sunrise to find Matthew adding logs to the fire, softly humming one of the old Occitan tunes that he and Marthe loved so much. He was half dressed, wearing his hose, breeches, and a shirt – he must have snuck downstairs to get more wood. I wasn’t about to complain: the way he was bent over the hearth gave me an excellent view of his backside, which was shaped very nicely by his tight-fitting breeches. I sighed happily, and snuggled deeper into the pillows to enjoy the scene. 

He chuckled softly, without turning around. “See something you like, _mon coeur_?” 

“Oh, I do. Stay just like that, please.”

“What, all the way over here, on my own?” He threw a forlorn glance at me over his shoulder. “Without anyone to keep me warm?”

“You’re a vampire,” I scoffed, “You don’t feel cold.”

“No, but it’s nice to feel warm just the same. Why not join me by the fire?” He opened one of his big trunks and pulled a huge fur rug out onto the stone floor, then sat down and patted the spot next him. 

“No way!” I shook my head and pulled the quilt around me. “There’s a whole lot of freezing cold stone between me and you. You can join me in bed if you want, but I’m staying right here.”

Matthew laughed, the bright sound ringing off the tower walls. “What if I carry you? Not a toe shall touch the floor, I swear it.” 

I considered for a moment, and then nodded. He was at my side in a flash, bundling me, the quilt, and a pile of pillows into his arms before I could blink. He arranged us on the rug so that I was leaning back against him and we were both wrapped in the quilt and propped up by the pillows, enfolded in a cocoon of warmth. 

“There now,” he purred into my ear. “Isn’t that better?”

I hummed my approval, relaxing back into his chest and letting my head rest against his shoulder. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the way that the wood smoke mixed with his usual spicy scent.

We sat watching the fire for a long moment, enjoying the comfort of each other’s bodies, warm and safe while the snow continued to fall outside. His head rested against my shoulder, and my hand moved absently through his thick hair. His lips began to move across my skin, the cool tip of his nose opening up the neck of my long night rail. I sighed, revelling in the feeling of his tongue and teeth teasing along my collarbone and up my neck.

Soon, his hands were moving lower… lower… lower… finding my hem and sliding it up my legs, letting the pads of his fingers linger in the sensitive place behind my knees. I rolled my hips against him and he growled, low and feral, his lips still working the sensitive skin on my neck.

He covered one of my hands with his, guiding both our fingers between my legs. I gasped and felt him hum behind my ear. His cold fingers and my warm ones twined together – teasing, stroking – Matthew’s strong hands insisting on a slower pace than I wanted, _needed._ I bit my lip and moaned, eyes closing as another wave of pleasure rolled through me. He knew how to keep me right on the edge, taking me to the cliff and back again so many times I lost count.

“God, you’re such a tease,” I breathed.

Matthew chuckled and moved his free hand to cup my breast through the fabric of my night rail, moving cool fingers across my nipple in time with his strokes against my clit. I could feel him, rock hard, against my lower back. He loved making me squirm, but he was just as desperate as I was. 

I untangled my hand from his hair and propped my hand against the soft fur rug, using the leverage this gave me to grind my hips against his. I swear I felt his cock twitch through his breeches as I rolled my hips again, finding a slow but steady rhythm. _Two can play this game,_ I thought, a wicked smile dancing on my lips.

I heard his breath catch against my ear and felt a groan start low in his chest. His hand slid to my hip to hold me still. 

I laughed and moved our joined hands inside me, taking advantage of his distraction to finally, _finally_ touch where I was desperate to be touched. _Yes, there._ He bit down on my earlobe in response, sending a powerful shock of pleasure through me. I shivered.

“Do you surrender, _mon coeur?_ ” 

When I didn’t reply right away, he slowed to pace of our hands, letting the pad on his finger slide slowly, so slowly across the most sensitive spot inside me. I whined and tried to buck against him.

I felt his lips move against my ear, “Do you surrender?”

“Yes,” I moaned. “Yes, yes, just fuck me, please Matthew—”

He had turned me in his arms, unfastened his breeches, and rearranged our legs before I could blink. As he guided himself inside me, we sighed our relief in unison, taking a moment just to enjoy the feeling of being joined like this. He relaxed back onto the pile of pillows and held my hips, letting me find my rhythm. I held onto his hands, using them to steady myself as I increased my pace. It was good, so, so good—Matthew’s face in the firelight, the cool touch of his hands and mouth, the heat where our bodies were joined—I could barely breathe, barely think—

“ _Dieu,_ Diana, yes—just like that—”

“Fuck, yes, Matthew, please—”

He twined his fingers in my hair and pulled me down for a rough, desperate kiss. When I came up for air, his eyes were as big and dark as I had ever seen them, with the light from the fire playing across them. He was perfect, and he was all mine.

Matthew sensed my climax coming, and growled into my ear, “Roar for me, _ma lionne._ ” 

How could I refuse him?

At the sound of my moans echoing around the tower room, Matthew let out his own cry. I collapsed against him as the waves of pleasure took us, the tremors of orgasm ripping through our bodies.

Once my heartrate had slowed, Matthew adjusted our position so that I could curl against his side. He reached for the quilt and pulled it over us, arms wrapped protectively around me, whispering into my ear until I fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading this fic! I feel like it's run its course, so I'm ending it with this chapter. I won't be leaving everyone's favourite couple behind (how could I??), but I've got some new ideas that I want to devote time to. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed the final installment :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun with these two, and enjoying the post-wedding bliss feeling, so this will have a few chapters of them exploring with each other. Hope you enjoy ;)


End file.
